There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,173 to Keueger et al. a system for mounting solar collector panels comprising modular sections having leg members mounted to the top of the roof by angle mounted brackets and supporting mounting spars for holding solar panels. Therefore, the weight of the solar collecting system is essentially on the roofing surface.
A second type of mounting system for solar collectors on a roof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,523 to Rothe wherein a flat rectangular shell surrounded by an outer frame is mounted on the roof sheeting. The shell is supported directly on the roof after the roof tiles have been removed. This mounting assembly is in close proximity to the roof.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,853 to Brandt discloses a swivel mount for solar collectors which maintain a predetermined orientation with respect to the position of the sun. As with the other embodiments previously described the mount itself is affixed to the roofing surface.
In each of the described embodiments, a major problem arises; that is, the weight of the solar collector or any other element so mounted is directly upon the roof or on the roof covering itself. Additionally, the methods of mounting previously described cause the mounted solar collectors or other elements to be disposed in an ineffective surface-to-surface relationship with the roofing material thereby causing the occurrence of wood rot, slate failure and the like from water seepage. Additionally, by mounting solar collectors or other elements directly on a roofing material there will be compression of the roofing material with the roof surface leading to physical damage of the roofing material.